


Moonlight

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Series: October prompts 2020 [2]
Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)
Genre: 7 Days AU, Guns, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: Day one prompt for an Ego shipping prompt list (Egoshiptober).Chase and Anti relax while looking up at the full moon while Anti realizes he has feelings for Chase.
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Chase Brody
Series: October prompts 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947718
Kudos: 10





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I'm home from work I can post this.  
> This is the first scene I'd thought of for the 7 Days au. I thought I'd try something new and post an image with the story. It's a screenshot I took and cropped down. It was my inspiration.

The two climbed out onto the balcony. It was a clear night and Chase intended to enjoy it. Though he didn't mind the company. Actually he was glad Anti decided to join him. That he was trying to take it easy after that leg injury he sustained. They settled themselves down to the floor and looked up to the sky. “I don't think I'll ever get tired of this sight,” Chase spoke softly as he stared up at the full moon. Anti remained quiet. There was silence between them for a moment before Chase spoke up again. “You must be pretty bored out here. Not doing anything.”

“... It's fine,” Anti mumbled. It wasn't before though. Somewhere along the way Anti found he could appreciate these moments. The sight of a clear night sky where the stars and moon were unobstructed. When had that changed?

“Hey, uh, Anti?”

“What?”

Chase paused. And for a second debated whether he should say what was on his mind. “I... I never thanked you for what you did.” He kept his attention up at the sky as he continued. “When we met. You saved my life. I mean, obviously, but... what I mean is-”

“It's fine. I got it.”

There was a pause as silence fell between them again. “Thank you for giving me my life back.”

Anti looked at Chase. Realization settled over him like a warm blanket. That's why it changed. Why he started to appreciate the small things. Why just being out here where the only light was the moon above them started to feel comforting. Why he started to favor being around Chase instead of being alone. Somewhere during these past seven months, he'd gotten feelings for him. Did he love him? It was more likely than not. But was he going to tell him? Anti swallowed and turned away hoping for a distraction. Which he got soon enough.

As Anti started to get up Chase reached over and grabbed his arm. Anti didn't look over as he told him, “I heard something.”

“Can't you let one of the others handle it?”

“I'm not going down there.” He glanced at Chase for a second before pulling his arm away and getting up. “I can take care of it from here.” Chase watched him grab the rifle that was leaned against the side of the house and a handful of bullets before walking, while clearly favoring his left leg, to the railing of the balcony. It was quiet as he looked through the scope. Then suddenly the loud shot from the rifle hit Chases' ears. “There's probably more of those bastards.” Anti stated. Then muttered as an afterthought, “There's never just one.”

“They **do** travel in herds.” Anti looked back with mild amusement at the attempted accent. He didn't miss Chases' smile at his reaction. Anti turned back and searched for more zombies. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, the zombie he was aimed at was hit by an arrow. Anti watched a moment longer before he lowered the rifle. “We good?”

“Yeah,” Anti told him without looking back. He didn't move from his spot. And Chase didn't ask him to. Since he knew well enough from their time together that Anti would probably stay on the lookout. So instead Chase settled himself as comfortably as he could on the wooden floor and stared up at the night sky. He knew he was safe with Anti there.

There hadn't been any zombie sightings for awhile. Anti looked back at Chase. The man had fallen asleep. With a sigh, Anti laid back and grimaced slightly before adjusting his position. He stared up at the night sky. Hours must have past, since the moon has moved to a different spot. It was quiet. And that had left him with plenty of time to think. He concluded there was no reason to say anything. Chase wouldn't reciprocate anyway. He'd been married, had a kid; he wouldn't be interested in him like that. Anti didn't feel like putting himself through that.

Anti laid there in silence for a few more minutes before sitting back up. He didn't want to fall asleep out there. Best to keep lookout till morning. He could sleep then. With another glance back to Chase, he let himself smile softly before turning his attention back out to the chaotic world around them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm undecided if Anti's feeling would be unrequited or not. At this point the only one who would know is Chase.


End file.
